The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a large-sized hollow metal head having a structure being capable of shifting the sound spectrum of ball hitting sounds towards higher frequency.
In recent years, metal wood-type golf club heads are remarkably increased in size to improve ball-hitting performance, e.g. rebound performance, carry, directional stability and the like, and the head volume reaches to over 450 cc. In such a very large-sized metal head, accordingly, in order to prevent the weight from increasing, the head is formed as being hollow, and the thickness of metal material is minimized in various portions including the sole portion. As a result, the ball-hitting sound has a tendency to lower its pitch as the head volume increases although a clear high pitch sound is preferred by many golfers. Thus, there is a great demand for club heads improved in not only the hitting performance but also the ball-hitting sounds. Such demand is especially strong in the metal wood-type golf club heads.